


Romance in Romania

by Padfootette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Ginny Bashing, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Bashing, after the war, past Harry Potter/Fred Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootette/pseuds/Padfootette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in seventh yr. Aurora Potter was engaged to Fred Weasley and two months pregnant when he died. While grieving the death of Fred for months, she begins to realise she has feelings for Charlie. Charlie through the advice of George finally tells Aurora that he has feelings for her and they move to Romania to start their new life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One, The News

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise belongs to me it all belongs to J.K Rowling I'm just using them in a way she didn't.

**Chapter One, The News.**

 Aurora blinked a few times to clear the sleep from her eyes before sitting up and looking around the very familiar room. A sigh escaped her, just great; she was in the Hospital Wing, again. As she looked around the room a frown appeared on her face as saw all of the injured people laying in the beds wondering what had happened. As she went to lie back upon her flat pillows everything came back to her vividly and she found herself suddenly gasping for air through her heart shattering sobs as she remembered that her boyfriend and now fiancé Fred Weasley had died in the Battle. "Shhh Pup. Shhh. Everything is going to be alright. Shhh I'm here. I've got you." Sirius said as he held his adoptive daughter to his chest as she sobbed clutching his shirt as if her life depended on it. 

 After what seemed forever, which was really only a few minutes Aurora's sobs turned to hiccups as she rested her head on Sirius's chest. "Dad?" Aurora asked softly.   
 "Shhh. Bambi everything's going to be alright me, Remus, Tonks and the Weasley's will help you I promise." Sirius said as he kissed her forehead. "It may be a bit early to tell you this but I feel its best you know as soon as possible." Sirius sighed.  
 "What do you mean Dad?" Aurora asked as she pulled back to look her Dad in the eye.

 Sirius sighed again making sure that Aurora was still within arm's reach so he could pull her back into his arms if she got upset which she would undoubtedly will with the nature of what he had tell her, but he didn't want her to find out by herself when she was alone. "Rory there is no easy way to tell you this so I'll have to be blunt. When Madam Pomfrey did a scan on you when you were unconscious to make sure you had no internal injuries, she found out that you're two months pregnant. I'm so sorry sweetheart." Sirius said as he pulled his daughter back into his arms as she started sobbing into his chest again. Sirius rubbed her back trying to ease her sobs but it was no good, but it also answered a question that he didn't even need to ask as he knew his daughter wouldn't be with anyone else but Fred but the others had wanted to know and Sirius scowled at them even thinking that this baby wasn't Fred's when it undoubtedly is by Rory's reaction and by how much she and Fred had loved each other.

 Sighing he promised himself that he would be having words with Molly when he next saw her so she didn't upset Rory he understood that she has just lost a son, but she didn't need to upset Rory anymore than she already is, she's just lost her fiancé and father of her baby for Merlins sake. Sirius kissed Aurora's forehead and gently laid her back down onto the pillows as he realised that she had cried herself to sleep. Once he was happy that Aurora was properly covered in the blankets he returned to his recently vacated chair and took up watch over her.

 After what seemed like ages, which in reality it was only half an hour. The Hospital Wing doors opened startling Sirius who jumped out of his chair standing in front of a sleeping Aurora in battle mode with his wand out in front of him only to realise it was Remus with Tonks who was carrying a sleeping Teddy. "Sorry Moony, Dora I'm still a bit jumpy." Sirius explained as he sat back down in his chair running a weary hand over his face. Smiling sadly at his best friend before looking at his eldest cub with sadness, as he looked at peaceful face, but it was ruined by the tear tracks that could still be clearly seen. "Don't worry about it Padfoot." Remus said squeezing his best friends shoulder as he conjured seats for Tonks and himself. 

 "How was she?" Tonks asked, "When you told her I mean?" she turned to look at Aurora her hair turning a mousy brown in her sadness for her friend who has lost so much, she didn't know how she had coped. "Terrible," Sirius answered brushing a lock of blood red hair out of Aurora's face. "When she woke up she was all confused didn't even realise I was sitting here before she remembered what had happened she burst into tears. I hated, still do hate myself for having to upset her again when I told her she was two months pregnant. I couldn't get anything else out of her after that. Well not that I tried very hard I knew she wouldn't have cheated on Fred she loves him too much; I can't believe Molly questioned that. Actually I can. She was so upset Rem, I just knew that it was Fred's baby, I know her and I could tell by how upset she was she cried herself to sleep." Sirius sighed sadly.

 "She'll get through this Sirius you know she will and we'll all be there to help her. She'll never be alone and we'll help her with the baby, with everything. She's strong Sirius like you. Since she's been with you she's taken on some of your habits. Like running her hands through her hair when she's stressed and she's just like you in regards to how strong she is. She'll get through it." Remus assured.

 "But that's the thing Rem. I'm scared by how strong she is. I'm scared that this could be the final thing that breaks her; we don't know what happened when she was on the run. And you saw how upset she was when I got injured in the Department of Mysteries at the end of her fifth year. I'm scared for her, she's my little girl." Sirius sighed tightening his hold on her hand.

 "I know Sirius but as I said we'll be there for her every step of the way you know we will, even if she has a thousand breakdowns she needs to know that we'll be there for her now more than ever." Remus stated, Sirius nodded and clapped Remus on the back his throat to tight to speak but Remus understood.

 "What I don't understand is why Molly is being like this." Tonks sighed frustrated. "I mean come on it doesn't take a genius to work it out. Rory is two months pregnant, two months ago Fred went to Shell Cottage and had some alone time with her. It doesn't take a genius to work out what happened between them."

 "I don't want to think about that Tonks thank you very much," Sirius snapped. "But yes I see what you mean." Sirius conceded frowning in thought and staring at nothing as he thought about Molly and Ginny's behaviour in regards to Rory. "It's like she doesn't want Rory in her family any more, like she's blaming Rory for what happened to Fred when Rory is blaming herself enough as it is she doesn't need anybody else adding to it."

 "Sirius, I know Molly's and Ginny's behaviour is suspicious but let's not focus on that. We need to make Rory our first and foremost priority as well as my little Teddy. But she is my first cub and I'll be first in line to tear someone a new arse hole if they so much as think of blaming Rory for Fred's or anybody's death, everybody knew what they were up against before they thought in this bloody war and if they think they can stress her out or upset her they'll have another thing coming." Remus growled his eyes glowing Amber for a moment before Tonks placed a calming hand on his arm.

 "Calm down Remus, Sirius. There is no point in getting yourselves worked up. And if you wake either Rory or Teddy up I'll be the one to tear both of you a new arse hole is that clear?" Tonks hissed when the two men nodded at her she smiled sweetly at them making them more scared of her as her hair was still a blood red the exact colour as Rory's. "Oh I can't wait for when Rory has this baby Teddy and the baby can be playmates and Teddy can be the baby's big brother." Tonks squealed happily causing Sirius and Remus to shake their heads at her smothering their laughs behind their hands.

 "I guess we better get to sleep as I don't think Rory will wake up until the morning." Remus said as he leant forwards and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night Cub. Sleep well." Remus whispered against her forehead before turning to Sirius. "Sirius do you want me to stay with her and you can go and get some sleep?" Remus asked.

 "Nah. Your alright Remus I'll just end up coming down here in the middle if the night, not that I don't trust you or anything." Sirius said smirking at his friend. Remus shook his head at his friend knowing that it would be useless to argue so he instead just said goodnight and left the hospital wing with his wife and son. 

 Sirius turned to look at Rory one last time to make sure she wasn't having any nightmares before turning into Padfoot and jumping up onto the bed next to her to curl up to sleep so he could offer her more comfort than being in a chair. Sirius licked her arm that she had placed over him as if she knew he was laying next to her. 'I'll always be there for you Pup.' Sirius thought as be looked at his sleeping pup. With that last thought in mind Sirius closed his eyes and drifted off into a restless sleep.


	2. Going Home

**Chapter Two, Going Home**  
  
When Aurora woke up she appeared to be alone in the Hospital wing and for a moment she couldn't remember why she was there in the first place, that was until everything that had happened in the last few days came flooding back and she tried to stifle a sob but was unsuccessful when she was pulled into strong muscled arms and a hand running soothingly through her hair. "Shhh it's alright Pup it's alright I'm here. Everything's going to be alright I promise." a man said and she belatedly realised that it was Sirius who was hiding her and trying to calm her. Aurora held tighter to her adopted father as she cried for all that she'd lost in the last couple of days if not years.  
  
After a while Aurora calmed down slightly till she was only hiccupping occasionally with her head still buried into Sirius's shoulder. "Dad where's Remmy, Tonks and Teddy?" Aurora asked. "A-and is G-George mad at me?" Aurora asked so quietly that Sirius could barely hear her even with him sitting next to her and with enhanced hearing. Sirius kissed his daughter on her head pulling her gently to sit in her lap so he could offer her more comfort.  
  
"Oh baby," Sirius sighed kissing his daughter's forehead as he ribbed her back soothingly. "Of course George doesn't hate you. Why would he? He loved you as if you're his little sister and I doubt anything will change that pup. As for Moony, Tonks and Teddy they've gone back to Grimmauld Place as Teddy was getting cranky, but they said they'll be waiting for us in the Drawing Room ready for when we go home." Aurora looked at Sirius sceptically as if she didn't believe a word he was saying about George but she didn't say anything instead she asked. "Daddy? When can I go home? I just want to go home." Aurora asked with wide puppy dog eyes filled with tears. Staying in Hogwarts was too painful the memories of the war still fresh in her mind she just wanted to get away from it all, to stop being reminded of the dead.  
  
Sirius looked at his daughter sadly holding her together as if he could ward off her thoughts and her bad memories just by holding her close to him. "Soon baby. Once Madam Pomfrey has checked you over we can go home I promise and you never have to see this castle again if you dong want to." Sirius told her smoking when he saw the first smile in what felt like forever which it probably might have been as before she went on the run it was rare of Rory to smile as she was always so worried about someone, but when she did smile she lit up the room and lifted the atmosphere in the room and Sirius had treasured all those times he had seen her smile and he knew Remus did to as they were worried about their cub, they hated seeing her so upset and depressed that they just felt so useless and where at a loss of what to do to make her feel happy and to smile again especially now but he knew they would figure away to do it even if it took them years to do it.  
  
Sirius and Aurora sat in a comfortable silence, Aurora snuggled into Sirius her head resting on his chest as they waited for Madam Pomfrey to discharge her. Sirius had spent the time his little Rory was on the run, when he wasn't looking for her of course, re-decorating and re-furbishing the whole of Grimmauld Place making it feel more like a home for his adopted daughter for when she returned from the run as he had refused to believe that she was dead like so many people had. He couldn't wait to get her home and show her the new and improved Grimmauld Place and her own room which used to be his brother's room that was opposite his, he was so glad he had finally taken down the portrait of his mother but it had taken him and Remus to blast the wall away that had her portrait on it before re-building the wall.  
  
Sirius and by the looks of it Aurora were pulled from their faults by the arrival of Madam Pomfrey. "Rory dear let's see how you’re doing and then Sirius can take you home as I know both of you are eager to get home not that I blame you what with everything that had happened," Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat and ignored the glare directed at her curtesy by Sirius. Pomfrey waved her wand over Aurora checking her baby but also the injuries she had gotten throughout the war.   
  
"Now your baby is doing perfectly fine and is healthy considering everything that has happened. I would say that your magic had been protecting your baby since you conceived it a month ago. Your injuries appear to be healing nicely but I will give you a pain potion for the pain of your bones re-growing and your likely stiffness due to the curses you endured, a scar and bruise salve that will need to be applied twice a day once all of your cuts have gone which will hopefully reduce the amount of scaring to being barely visible and I will also give you a nerve re-growth potion to rectify the damage caused by the Cruciartus Curse." Madam Pomfrey said as summoned the bag of potions to Sirius with stern words that he better make sure that she takes them or there'd be hell to pay Sirius promised that he would make sure that she took every last potion even if he had to force them to her.  
  
Satisfied that Aurora would get all of her potions Madam Pomfrey finally let them go telling Aurora in no uncertain terms that shed want to see her in the hospital wing unless it was checkups to see how the baby was with that said she left the two to head off home she went off to see to her other patients. "Come on Rory let's get you home." Sirius said as he carefully and slowly led his daughter to Madam Pomfrey’s Floo that she had practically ordered them to take to get Rory home quicker. Aurora smiled softly for the first time in what felt like the first time in years. She was finally going home to be with her family though she wished Fred was still here but she was happy that Teddy could have both of his parents as he grew up something she had thought hard for her little godson in the war. She couldn't wait to just be with her dad, Remus, Tonks and Teddy again and with that happy thought she rested her head on Sirius's chest as he guided her into the fireplace she was finally going home to her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think as I don't think this chapter is very good


	3. Settling In

**Chapter Three, Settling In**

It had been two weeks since Aurora had arrived home to Grimmauld Place and she was astounded by the changes that her dad had made to the place while she was away. She had her own room that Tonks had helped decorate which was done in the colours of a forest all in earthy browns and hunter greens. Her room was opposite her dad's which was lucky as most nights she was plagued by nightmares and wouldn't be able to get back to sleep unless her dad stayed with her. She didn't care if it sounded childish she finally had what she wanted ever since she was a toddler; someone to love her, someone to chase away her nightmares and someone that would always be there for her.

"How are you feeling now Rory?" Sirius asked her as she sank down into a chair in the now much brighter and cleaner kitchen. Aurora gave a noncommittal noise as she rested her head on the table she not only had the nightmares to contain with she also had morning sickness to deal with as well now. "Here," Remus said as he handed her an anti-nausea potion which was kept in a high locked cabinet far away from where Teddy could reach. Lifting her head up Aurora smiled weakly at her uncle in thanks as she opened the vail and swallowed the revolting tasting potion in one go.

"Feeling better?" Sirius asked his daughter rubbing her back in soothing motions as Remus went back to feeding Teddy as Tonks was cooking them all breakfast, though the pair of them kept shooting her concerned looks every so often. "Yea much better. Thanks uncle Remus." Aurora smiled at Remus who just waved away her thanks and turned back to struggling to feed Teddy as he kept looking over at Aurora and reaching out for her. "Hello Teddy," Aurora said as she got up from her seat and made her way to Teddy pulling faces at him causing him to erupt into loins squealing laughs.

"Here Cub do you want to feed this little rascal as he is just not cooperating for me?" Remus asked with a scowl on his face but it was ruined by the grin that he was trying and failing to hide. Giving in Remus laughed and tickled both of his cubs when he saw Rory hiding a laugh behind her hand. "Remus s-s-stop I give I give." Aurora said in between laughs. Laughing Remus just ruffled her hair earning a scowl which just made him as well as Sirius and Tonks laugh as she huffed and plopped herself down in the chair opposite Teddy but it was ruined by the grin spreading across her face.

"It's good to see her happy isn't it?" Tonks asked Sirius and Remus quietly as she levitated the food over to the table. Sirius nodded his head distractedly as he watched his little girl play and feed her godson it was the first time in ages that he'd seen her this happy he knew she was grieving for Fred and had the tendency to not speak for a while but they would be there to snap her out of the depression before she fell too deeply into it, reminding her that she had her baby to think of now as well as Teddy as he needed his godmother as much as he needed Remus and Tonks.

Looking at his little girl Sirius knew that she was going to be a great mother to her baby and he as well as Tonks and Remus will be there every step of the way. He just wished that Molly would stop pestering him about talking to Rory he'd told her what Aurora had told him and that until she changed her attitude to Aurora she wouldn't be welcome to his home and nor would they be going to the Burrow.


	4. Shopping

Chapter Four, Shopping

The family of five were just sitting down to lunch, Aurora feeding Teddy as had become the routine as he hardly let his parents feed him anymore which gave them a much needed break when the Weasleys elderly owl Errol crashed into the table startling Teddy badly as he started to whimper. "Shhh it's alright Teddy, it's alright." Aurora soothed kissing his midnight black hair. "What is it?" She asked when she heard the three adults opposite her growl in anger and frustration. Instead of answering Remus just whipped his wand out of its holder on his arm and ignited the red envelope as it started to smoke.

A loud screech wrenched the air as the envelop turned to dust. Remus and Tonks held their breath expecting Teddy to start crying, only it didn't happen. Aurora had successfully kept him entertained as she made airplane noises as she fed him that he didn't even pay any attention to the screech. "Rory?" Tonks called. Aurora looked up slightly from where she was feeding Teddy and made a humming sound in the back of her throat. "How about me and you have a girly day, just the two of us?" Tonks asked. "I was thinking we could go shopping for things for the baby. It never hurts to start getting the basic things like a Moses basket and a cot." Aurora sat and thought about it for awhile before she smiled and nodded her head.

It would be great to spend some girly time with Dora, just the two of them, and she had to agree it was better to start getting everything her baby would need instead of doing it later and not having everything she would need. "Well eat up your breakfast Pup and then go and get ready, you'll leave in an hour. And I'm paying for some things and I won't hear anything against it. You're my daughter and that baby you are carrying is my grandchild it's about time I spoiled you." Sirius said firmly when she went to open her mouth.

Realising she wasn't going to win this argument she stood from her chair smiling as she hugged her dad tightly. "Thank you Daddy. I love you." Aurora whispered. Sirius held her just as tightly as he rested his chin on her head. "I love you too Pup." Sirius whispered kissing her temple. "Go on, eat up." He says as he pointed in the direction of her chair.

* * *

"Where are we going exactly, Dora?" Aurora asked as they walked down the marbel steps of Grimmauld Place. "We're staying in the Muggle World so you don't have to worry about Molly. We're going to this fantastic store my mum took me to when I was pregnant with Teddy, it's called Mothercare. It's a little expensive but it won't be a problem as Sirius gave us his Gringotts card, after that we're heading to the shops to get you some new clothes as its too early to start getting you Maternity clothes and if you do end up needing them earlier you can always borrow mine." Tonks told her as they set off down the street, for a full day of shopping.

* * *

"Rory look at this cute little Moses basket." Tonks called Rory over from where she was looking at a cot. "That is just like the cot I was looking at." Aurora said with a laugh. The Moses basket was done with a cherry wood frame exactly the same colour as the cot and the cover and pillow set were the same jungle theme as well. "Excuse me." Tonks called to the member of staff that appeared to be in her late fifties with curly grey hair and kind blue eyes as she was walking past them. "My niece would like this Moses basket and the cot to match, as well as extra sheets and pillows for both and any other furniture that goes with them like a changing mat and a mobile." Tonks told the elder woman.

"Of course. Will you be getting anything else today?" The woman asked kindly. "Yes I'd like to get that pushchair. The one with the top half which can turn into a carry holder and a normal pushchair for when my baby is older. I'd like it in a blue-green colour if you have it. And I would like to get these." said Aurora pointing to the bibs, dummies, nappies and bottles in the basket on her arm. "That is perfectly fine. I'll have it all brought to the counter for you to pay when you're ready." The woman said as she turned and left for stock room no doubt.

Once they'd finished baby shopping, for now at least, Tonks and Aurora snuck into an alcove to shrink all of their bags so could all fit in the one bag as well as a feather-weight charm so that it wasn't to heavy to carry. "Where are we going now?" Aurora asked as they exited the alcove checking that no one was watching them. "How about getting a drink and a bite to eat before getting some clothes for you?" Tonks suggested leading Aurora through the busy street to a Starbucks restaurant.

* * *

It had been a long and busy day for the two woman as they exited their last shop of the day, which happened to be called New Look. Which was quite fitting considering as Aurora had just brought a whole new wardrobe, with Tonks buying a few things for herself as well. It'd been fun clothes shopping with Tonks as she helped Aurora with what looked good on her and what didn't. In the end they had shopped in three different stores and that wasn't including Mothercare. Tonks had helped her pick out all sorts of form fitting clothes from casual to going out dresses, skirts and tops, to skinny jeans, shorts, t-shirts, tights, leggings and leg warmers as well as a couple of jumpers and jackets.

She brought mainly flat shoes as Aurora knew she wouldn't be able to wear high heels once her stomach started to grow. She'd brought some ballet shoes that would go with all, if not most of her clothes as well as a pair of knee high boots that only had a small heel, a pair of pumps that had stars on them and a pair of multicoloured trainers. But now she wanted nothing more than to just get home and curl up into a ball to sleep.

* * *

"I'm absolutely nackered." Aurora groaned as they entered Grimmauld Place after a full five hours of shopping. "Good Evening Mistress Dora and Mistress Rory I'll take your bags for you and place them in the correct room for yous. I've just finished serving dinner." Kreacher told them with a bow as he took their bags and disappeared with a loud crack. "So how was your day of shopping?" Sirius asked as Aurora sat next to him and Dora sat next to Remus who was feeding Teddy, or trying to as Teddy kept putting his hands in his puréed roast dinner. "Tiring," Aurora sighed as she took a long gulp of her honeyed tea.

"But I had a great time with Dora. We got some things the baby will need like a Moses basket, cot, mobile, changing mat, pushchair, sheets and pillows in a jungle theme for both the Moses basket and the cot. We got a few bibs, bottles, dummies, etc, and then we went shopping for some new clothes as well, but I didn't get any Maternity clothes yet. Thank you Daddy." Aurora said she kissed him on the cheek as she handed him his card back.

"Sounds like you had a busy day." Remus said with a smile, happy to see Aurora happy for a change. Dora and Aurora nodded and told them all about what they did for the five hours they were out.

While the girls told them Sirius and Remus shared a secret smile with Dora as they looked at Rory's flushed happy face. 'Mission accomplished' they thought happily as they turned back to their own dinners and settled down peacefully that night for the first time in what felt like ages to them.


	5. Healing

Chapter Five, Healing

Aurora had just gotten out of the bath where she had an hour long bubble bath, the bathroom spelling of all the different candles that had once been lit throughout the room the scents intermingling creating a pleasant aroma that calmed her frazzled mind and churning stomach. Just as she wrapped a white Egyptian cotton towel around her body and one around her hair when a knock sounded on the door. "Rory?" Her dad's voice sounded concerned through the cherry wood door. "Are you alright in there? You've been in there for quite awhile." 

"I'm fine dad sorry for worrying you." Aurora called through the door her guilt creeping higher at his sigh of relief. "It's fine baby. When your ready come downstairs George and Charlie are here they want to see you." And that was the reason for her frazzled mind and hour long bath, she was so afraid that they'd hate her for Fred's death and blame her like the rest of their family and herself. 

As if knowing her inner turmoil Sirius's voice carried through the wood once more. "They don't hate or blame you Rory. And I hope you know I won't let anyone into this house if I think they're going to hurt or upset you in some way." He reassured his voice calm and soothing like it always is and Aurora couldn't help the tension seeping out of her back and shoulders a little, she knew how overprotective her father was and that was without adding Uncle Remus and Aunt Dora to the mix. Smiling softly Aurora unlocked the door stepping out of the bathroom holding the towel close to her body. "I know you wouldn't dad but, I can't help think they'll blame me like." She trailed off at the end her eyes drifting to the floor suddenly finding the lamented flooring interesting. 

"Hey," Sirius said firmly as he grasped her chin gently bringing her face up to look him in the eyes. "Don't worry about Molly and Ginny if they want to be stupid and miss out on the amazing person you are and her grandchild and niece or nephew than that's their fault not yours. Arthur and the others don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself Pup you have nothing to blame yourself over, everyone knew what could happen if they joined in the war, even if they didn't and if anyone wants to blame you for things not your fault than they are not worth your time or thinking about. 

Now go and get dressed and I'll be waiting in the kitchen with the others with your lunch, don't worry it's something light and then you can take your potions." Sirius kissed her forehead as he pushed her gently towards her room to get dressed smiling reassuringly at her as she turned back to look at him. He sighed and slumped against the wall once her bedroom door shut behind her, he knew she was struggling after everything that's happened suffering with a severe case of survivors guilt on top of everything else and people like Molly and Ginny Weasley were not helping any. 

If he heard anyone blaming his daughter one more time for things not in her control or fur things that weren't even her fault to begin with he'd make his mother and father look like bloody saints. Sighing once more he made his way back down to the kitchen where Remus was asking George how his shop was coming along who'd finally gotten around to opening it again with the help of Lee and Ron, he knew it's what Fred would have wanted; while Dora and Charlie were catching up as they used to be best friends while at Hogwarts, Teddy was on his play mat in the corner happily batting at the dangling toys above him happily laughing and changing his looks every time he caught a look of himself in the mirror. "How is she?" Remus asked once Sirius sat down with a heavy sigh pouring himself a mug of coffee.

"Not so good." Sirius said after taking a large gulp the warm liquid warming him from the inside relaxing his tense muscles as he slumped back in the chair at the head of the table. "She blaming herself for everything but mostly Fred's death and Molly and Ginny are not helping any." Sirius growled. "I'm sorry boys but your mother and sister are not welcome here until they prove to me they can change however the rest of your family are welcome here whenever."  
"We understand Sirius." George assured.   
"To be honest everyone's had enough of them especially dad. Bill and Fleur won't even go round to see him anymore and George, Ron and I barely go there only when it's just dad at home. He's at his wits end he can't take much more of them." Charlie contributed with a sigh shaking his head as he thought about his mother's and sister's behaviour.

Any further conversation was cut short as Aurora hesitantly made her way into the kitchen her eyes to the floor though she kept looking at George and Charlie cautiously, her body tense and her face guarded as she slowly made her way to her seat next to her dad, (which just so happened to be across from George), as if she was waiting for them to attack her. 

The tension in the room was so thick that it couldn't even be cut with a Severing charm. Sirius wanted to say something as he could see that his daughter was getting rather upset but Remus and Tonks shook their heads, they needed to sort this out on their own. George and Charlie felt horrible for causing Aurora such discomfort and distress, but they didn't know how to reassure her it what to say to get her to believe them, especially Charlie who always had feelings for Rory. 

After another five minutes of uncomfortable silence George had finally had enough especially as he saw how close his sister was to tears. He got up and rounded the table to Rory and pulled her into his arms resting his chin on her head. Aurora tensed as she was pulled into George's muscular and familiar chest; he and Fred always used to comfort her when she was younger they were always there for when she needed them. With that thought in mind finally caused her to relax in George's arms as she wrapped her own around his burying her face in his chest as she let go, finally, sobbing into his chest. 

"Shhh. Shhhh Rory, it's okay. Everything will be alright I miss him too, but you know what he'd say right?" George asked soothingly.   
"Not to cry over his death but to celebrate him and remember him the way he was, always making everyone laugh and pulling pranks." Rory said tearfully.   
"Exactly." George said his own tears running down his face. "He loved you more than anything Rory you oboe that, more than pranks which I don't get." George said eliciting a wet giggle from his sister in all but blood. 

"Seriously though, he loved you more than anything and made me swear on my magic and our shop that if anything happened to him I'd always be there for you, to look out for you. And I plan to stick to that promise, I would have done so anyway even without him threatening me that he'd haunt me and prank me for life. I love you like a sister Rory and I could never do anything to hurt you, your carrying my little niece or nephew and I know Fred would've loved them too, he'd probably not stop gloating." George said with a sad laugh. 

Pulling back so he could look her in the eyes. "I don't hate or blame you Rory no one does, well no one that's important and mum and Ginny aren't. So I want you to stop blaming yourself alright? Otherwise as soon as this little ones born I'll prank you." George said seriously he watched as Rory laughed and nodded her head, he knew she'd still blame herself and take ages to get over everything that happened but it was a start. "Good, nor eat your breakfast I want to show you the new inventions Fred and I made awhile ago upstairs."

At her confused look Charlie continued interrupting George. "Sirius said George and I could stay here for as long as we want." Charlie answered as George returned to his seat beside him a fake scowl on his face. "It's too hard for George at the moment to go back to his flat and I'm stating here on leave for awhile and I don't want to stay at the burrow, so Sirius gave us rooms here. Now eat up I want to see what these inventions are." Charlie ordered smiling happily when Rory giggled. The three of them quickly ate their breakfast and after Rory had taken all of her potions for that morning; George and Aurora raved upstairs to George's room happily chatting away the way they did before the war. 

The three adults left in the kitchen smiled happily glad to see Rory was becoming more like her old self, maybe having George and Charlie around would be good for her. Though Remus and Sirius narrowed their eyes at Charlie's retreating back as he followed the other two at a leisurely pace out of the kitchen they saw hie he was looking at their Rory like she was his entire world and swore they'd keep an eye on him. Tonks rolled her eyes at their overprotective ways and went back to feeding Teddy. 

If her friend wanted to pursue Rory then she'd back him all the way, though after Rory was ready of course. Her niece came first after all. 

What should Aurora's baby be?   
Please review


End file.
